The Character Creation Process: Lara Croft, Tomb Raider
by artsybuggy
Summary: Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Hazel, Thalia, and Sadie Kane get together to create a fictional character. What will they come up with? First story for a series of one-shots I want to write.


**Greetings, and welcome to...THE CHARACTER CREATION PROCESS!**

 **This is the first from a series of one-shots I want to write, about people from Rick Riordan's books Creating various characters from popular films. Have you ever seen a movie and thought _'wait...this character is really similar to this other character from a book I read!'_ Or maybe _'This person is like a mash up of different characters!'_...No? Is it just me? O_o ...Anyway, I just saw the new Tomb Raider (Which was really good, by the way) and The main protagonist reminded me of various characters from Rick's books and-enough of my rambling, why don't you just read it for yourself? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story...If I could, I would have altered the Burning Maze. ;-;**

* * *

"Alright, Thalia's running a little late and since most of us are here, why don't we get started?" said Annabeth Chase. She and her friends were seated together around a table in a local coffee shop, having a girl's day out.

Sadie Kane sat up from her slouched position, "About time we did something! It was getting a little mundane just sitting here, while you all enjoy your coffee." She nudged Piper McLean's frappuccino, "My ba almost left, for lack of excitement!" Annabeth glared at the magician, who ignored her. Getting no reaction she turned to Hazel Levesque who had begun to speak.

"What are we going to do, Annabeth?" She asked, interested to hear what her friend had planned.

Pulling a notebook out from the bag next to her, the blonde replied, "Well, I thought it would be fun if we created a fictional character! We'd design features and personality, along with their backstory and such. And later, I can ask Rachel to draw them for us!" She grabbed a pencil and set it on the table next to the notebook. "Who wants to start?"

Reyna, having contemplated the idea, stopped sipping her beverage and began, "They'll be a girl of about twenty," she put her drink on the table, "And won't need a guy to do everything for her, as she can take care of herself."

"But she'll love her father dearly," Piper joined in, "who is super rich, and went missing so is assumed dead; as a result she has an inheritance waiting for her."

Hazel took a bite from her cinnamon roll. "And even though she's independent and strong, it hurts her when she kills someone for the first time in self defense." They sat thinking of more details and drinking coffee, as the shop bustled with activity around them.

A smug smile crept across Sadie's face. "Annabeth, don't you owe me, for buying you that book earlier today?" The daughter of Athena looked warily at her friend.

"Yes, I do."

"Can I make up the next part of our character then?"

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "I guess so..."

"well then, these attributes are good and all," Sadie stood up from her chair, "But were forgetting the most important part." Everyone looked at her expectantly, Annabeth's eyes narrowing even more, her wary expression increasing to 'Percy, you're up to something I can tell' mode. "She has to be British, and live in London!" her triumphant shout caused a few other customers to look over at them.

"Not so loud!" scolded Annabeth, then sighed. "Okay then, 'She's British and lives in London', we're even. Now, what will she look like?"

Piper prodded at the whipped cream in her drink with a straw, "She'll wear practical clothing and have chocolate brown hair."

"which will usually be worn in a braid." Reyna added.

"And she'll be an expert archer!" The girls jumped at the new voice and noticed that Thalia Grace had snuck up on them.

Annabeth stood up from her seat. "Thalia, you're here!" She hugged her friend.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss seeing you. Got caught up fighting a rouge harpy, hence the reason I'm late, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle." The huntress sat down and took a sip from Annabeth's coffee. "So, what are we talking about exactly?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We're creating a fictional character." She said, "So far she's a British girl of around twenty who lives in London, doesn't need a guy and can take care of herself ; she wears her chocolate brown hair in a braid, loves her father very much, and has a large inheritance." The daughter of Athena caught her breath and continued, "She's also a great problem solver, who enjoys complicated puzzles. And with your comment earlier, is an expert archer." Annabeth tapped her pencil on the table. "I feel like were forgetting something..."

"Her name?" Hazel added, helpfully.

"Of course! How could I have forgotten! Any suggestions?"

Thalia's face grew solemn, "Lara. She was a hunter before Orion killed her."

"Lara sounds great." Annabeth put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "What about her last name?" She said, looking at the others.

Hazel tapped her fingers on the side of her cup. "What about Croft?" She suggested, "It was the last name of one of my 'nicer' teachers."

"Okay then." Annabeth wrote the name in her notebook. "Lara Croft, a kind, independent, rich, British twenty year old, who's a problem solving prodigy archer, loves her father, and doesn't need a guy to be awesome."

"Sounds like we have a pretty cool character." Said Piper.

Sadie smirked, "Just like me." She said, narrowly missing the balled up napkin that Piper threw at her. The girls spent the rest of their day enjoying each others company, their new character the first of many to come.

* * *

 **Da da da daaaa! Welp it's done! Kinda short, but one-shots are supposed to be that way. I really enjoyed writing this and hope you guys liked it! I'm planning on making more in the future, and hopefully they wont take too long. Till next time!**

 **-Artsybuggy**


End file.
